Un pocky más¡¡
by Nyandelcat7
Summary: Petunia y Handy estan solos en casa...que pasara si una caja de Pocky se pone de por medio? (Imagen no me pertenese .).


**PetuniaXHandy**

Era un domingo por la tarde, y Petunia se encontraba con Handy en su casa ,arreglando una fachada del ambiente que seria una futura cocina. Handy habia tapado la pared con yeso y la ojiazul lo la pintaban de color morado ,como Petunia queria ,reian ,jugaban e incluso ella llego a pensar que le gustaba al chico, ya que el no le apartaba la vista y era la primera vez que lo veia sonreir tanto.

_**Petunia POV**_

(Mientras pintaban)-Vaya...no te pongas nerviosa, no te pongas nerviosa...actua natural!.(suspiro sicologico)...Handy...como lo amo...con cada fibra de mi ser...quiero estar junto a el siempre!, pero...yo le gustare?...espero que asi sea...digo, a dado señales de ello, o no?.Si tan solo tuviera la oportunidad perfecta...AH!...ESO ES!

**Normal POV**

Handy no podia hablar muy bien con la brocha en la boca ,pero se le notaba cuando llevaba un traje entero de albañil blanco sin mangas ,con su acostumbrado cinturon con herramientas y su casco colgando sobre su vestia con una falda verde oscuro, unas calzetas negras que le llegavan hasta la mitad del muslo y una polera azul como su las brochas al mismo ritmo ,dibujaban figuras divertidas y se reian, reian juntos.  
Cuando terminaron de pintar, ambos retrosedieron unas pasos para admirar su obra, les habia quedado bastante bien, se miraron sonriendo satisfechos con el sentaron en el suelo a unos 20 centrimetros de distancia, el objetivo era formar una conversacion ,pero en vez de eso se formo un silencio incomodo.

_**Petunia POV**_

E-esta es mi oportunidad...sacare el has bajo mi manga...tengo que tener valor...

**Handy POV**

Oh no...silencio incomodo, debo de estar querida Petunia, me gustas michisimo, pero yo ...te meresco?, no ,no debo menospreciarme solo por el coplejo de mis quiero...quiero...quererte...mi hermoza flor, de donde sali tan cursi?, que mas da!, la amo!

**Normal POV**

-Quieres cafe ?-dijo Petunia levantandose, con un pequeño sonrojo.  
-Ah?...si!, gracias...-Dijo Handy distraido en sus pensamientos.  
-Bien...-dijo ,sintiendo que esto ultimo estaba sobrando.  
Petunia fue a la cocina y empezo a preparar dos tasas, espero unos momentos y del refrigerador saco una cajita de Pocky, de chocolate, sabia que a Handy le encantaba el ambas tasas en una bandeja, junto con la caja y una bombilla (pajita, sorbete),mientras pensaba:'' De verdad voy a hacer esto?!...claro que si ,ahora o nunca''.  
Al verla llegar ,Handy se cruzo de piernas, tendria que agacharse para tomar cafe , ya que no habia ninguna mesa dejo la bandeja en el suelo, saco su tasa, desplego las patas de la bandeja, puso la tasa de Handy y en ella la bombilla, todo con un cariño comparable solo con el de un niño mimado, la coloco frante al pelinaranjo, dedicandole una sonrisa.  
-Gra-cias...-el chico no pudo evitar un sonrojo fugaz ,no tenia la nesecidad de encurvarse para llegar a la tasa.  
Petunia rio nerviosa en vez de decir:''de nada'', tomo un sorbo de cafe y recordo su plan, se atoró y toció.  
-Estas bien?-dijo Handy algo preocupado -Cof!...ah,si estoy bien...-dijo la chica recuperandose.  
Handy volvio a beber su café ...estaba delicioso .Petunia abrio la caja y saco un palito dulce, se lo empezo a comer a mordiscos, empezaria lentamente.  
-Quieres?-dijo la peliazul, disimulando bien su acercó la caja ,pero el solo la miro algo angustiado ,por no poder tomar uno. Petunia se percató.  
-Ah...lo-lo siento-se sintio la peor persona del mundo, no era parte de su plan,...pero lo podia usar a su favor...  
-No te preocupes...-dijo con un aspecto triste. -...espera...-Sacó otro Pocky y lo tomó de un extremo con su boca, se acerco a Handy tratando de arriesgó al todo o nada, el pelinaranjo ,la miró sorprendido.

_**Petunia POV**_

OH MY GOD ...que estoy haciendo, que pasa si no le gusto, pensara que estoy loca, no querrá verme nunca más ...no,vamos Petunia ,tu puedes lograrlo

**Handy POV**

...QUEEEEE? ...OMG, no lo puedo creer, vamos ,no seas estupido, tomalo!

**Normal POV**

Handy se acercó lentamente ,abriendo la boca con la mirada en la golosina y despues en los ojos de Petunia,sus corazones palpitaban acelerados, ambos empezaron a cerrarlos y ...por fin...unieron sus no paró ahí , empezaron a mover sus cabezas de un lado a otro, el palito ya se habia terminado, pero y eso que?.La peliazul llevó sus manos a los hombros del pelinarajo ,luego redearon cuello ,su besaron con lujuria ,separandose solo por falta de aire,disfrutaron con cada celula de su cuerpo, la sensacion enserrada en ese pensó , solo se dejaron llevar por el loco amor que se tenian, se miraron a los ojos sonriendo ,Petunia tomó otro palito dulce y lo agitó ante la mirada de su...ahora algo mas que amigo.  
-Otro?-invitó -Si! -exclamo Handy muy por otra docís.  
Y asi siguieron uno tras otro ,hasta terminar la caja, y cuando eso paso, continuaron besandose con una pasion de amor y deseo de los labios del otro, cuando quisieron darse cuenta,Petunia estaba de espaldas en el suelo y el pelinaranjo sobre alla, acomodado como podia para no caer sobre su piernas de Petunia se movian nerviosas.,el casco de Handy llacia tirado a un lado, las manos de la peliazul acariciaban el rostro del chico, se enrredaban en sus cabellos y bajaban hasta su muy sonrojados, sus lenguas jugaban y se entralasaban, explorando la cabidad bucal del otro, sentian la calides mas cercana que ácticamente ,se estaban comiendo a besos sabor chocolate.

* * *

(-.-)Ok...no me resistí en hacer un Fic con esta imagen¡ No es ni mia .Por favor dejen sus comentarios y criticas.

Tambien tengo que dejar un gran aviso a los lectores:**Voy a hacer un fic de cada pareja que me paresca bonita de HTF** (que no son pocas) PD:Hare dos de PetuniaxHandy...es que me no tengo ningun otro hecho...jeje soy floja n.n

Perdón si el Fic esta mal escrito...no se si me pasa solo a mi ,pero cuando lo publico, se borran las letras que tienen acento y tambien la letra ñ.Ademas de algunas palabras.

Solo eso:Bye

Nyandelcat7~


End file.
